Jasper and Emmett, and Cupcake
by Peace-Kayla
Summary: Emmett gets yet another new pet. But can Jasper handle it? Or will he get hungry?


(Jasper's (POV))

**This is my first story I have ever written, seriously...besides school essays. haha...so please review and tell me how I should end it or extend it. Thanks a lot! (:**

What the hell? Where is everyone? And where did my dear Alice go? Hey, is that a kitten? I looked down at my feet and saw a little orange kitten nibbling my toes. It looked delicious. I was about to grab the kitten when Emmett ran down the stairs.

"Jazzy don't hurt Cupcake!"

"Emmett, chill."

I rolled my eyes, and left. Then I turned to see the kitten was following me. Emmett tried to grab Cupcake but she didn't like him. She kept following me, and clawed the new jean Alice had bought me. She forced me to wear them today. Trust me I love Alice but sometimes she can be a little controlling. For example she told me to wear these jeans, which are extremely skinny I must add, or she would not let me see any part of her body for a whole 50 days. I can't handle that. Back to the cat. She was just so annoying, and has such a sweet smell almost like strawberries, and mango bits. I couldn't stand it, I decided tonight while Emmett did his daily ritual (pretending to sleep) I would steal that little kitten and eat it.

"Jazzy, why are you smiling like that? Jazzy?"

"Emmett don't over react, and why is there a kitten here? Where did you get it? please tell me you didn't steal it from the little girl across the street! If she finds out its missing she'll know it was you, after you stole her puppy, Julius."

Emmett started blushing and that was a sign of him either being guilty or lying. Which Rosalie used against him all the time. It was one of Emmett's many weaknesses.

"Emmett!!"

"What?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to steal from little girls"

"Jazzy calm down, she'll never know. She didn't even know her cat Luna, even had her litter of kitten yet. So right when she did I took it"

"Emmett!!!"

"What did I do that was so bad?"

"The mom has to feed her kittens when they're born, and they are extremely hungry once they are born!"

Emmett has this huge smile on his face, and it was scaring me. I was thinking for a couple seconds trying to figure out what he was going say next. Yet I couldn't wait for him to talk!

"What Emmett?"

"Jazzy, how do you know so much about kittens? You like Cupcake don't you?!? Well she's mine and you can't touch her"

"Emmett when I was younger, and when I had just turned 13 I got a part time job at our local pet store, and I was in charge of the kittens. I loved them Emmett, and then I let one die, I wasn't fast enough! I could never look at kittens the same way!"

I started to cry. I could hear it already, years from now Emmett drunk telling the story to everyone. Emmett has such a big mouth!

"Jazzy pull yourself together."

"Fine."

"Shit!"

"What now Emmett?"

"I forgot to buy that skirt for Rose at the mall! She'll kill me if I don't get it for her! Bye Jazzy, and please take care of Cupcake for me"

"Emmett wait.....Never mind"

He just ran out the door! And he didn't even here me! Whatever, now where is that kitten? Oh there she is!

"Kitty-kitty-kittyyy! come to Jasper"

I grabbed the little orange kitten, but she jumped out of my hands in seconds. I ran past the stairs and through the kitchen. I couldn't find Cupcake. I ran up and down the stairs, and I kept hearing the kitten meow. I changed the mood in the room to lust. The kitten was meowing as if it was in heat. That helped me find Cupcake. I had Cupcake in my hand ready to bite when all of a sudden, Emmett walked into the room with Bella, Alice, Edward and, Rose and all said Congratulations! That made me jump forcing my head to go forward making bite Cupcake! I stopped myself luckily, yet too late because Emmett jumped on me, screaming, "NO!" I suddenly heard a loud noise.

"Emmett I'm so sorry"

"Jazzy, what did you do to poor Cupcake?"

"He's turning into a vampire now!"

"No Jasper I hadn't noticed!"

"Well I'm sorry!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

I jumped! Rose's yell came out of nowhere. I cringed when she glared at me, it was like she was stabbing me with her eyes. I looked at Alice and Emmett who were really getting a mean look from Rose. Edward and Bella just stood at the sidelines scared to say anything She was about to yell at Emmett when everyone heard a loud noise coming from Cupcake. It was a loud Meow.

"She's ...transforming?"

"My poor baby"

Emmett walked up to Cupcake and tried to pick her up. Cupcake jumped up onto Emmett's face!

"Emmett...honey, are you alright?!?"

"Yes Rose I'm fine!

"JAZZY!!"

Emmett only called me Jazzy cause he knows I hate it!

"What Emmett?!!!"

"I want you to have this mutated cat I used to love"

"OMG!!, are you serious? I always wanted a vampire cat every since I saw Twilight, when I was like a teenager! omg, I am so excited! Its like a dream come true."

I looked at Cupcake and saw her little wet eyes all big looking up at me. They were lovely. Then I looked up and saw everyone staring at me like I was crazy. They looked kinda scared. Then I remembered everyone yelled congratulations to me! I stopped and wondered...why?

"Hey why was everyone saying congratulations to me?"

"Jasper honey..."

"Yes Alice? What is it?"

"Its your anniversary?"

"Our anniversary?"

"No, this is the same day you started the...diet."

"ohhh yeah..."

Everyone looked at me and were surprised to see me so happy, when I usually got mad when people talked about my diet problems. Then I just started to look at Cupcake and see how sweet she was. I was so out of it. Then I jumped when I heard Edward yell at me.

"Jasper! please..."

"what?!?!"

"I really don't wanna know about all the fun times you are going to have with Cupcake. I can barely even stand that nasty little thing right in front of me. I don't want to hear you think about him all night long."

"Edward don't be jealous, and Cupcake is a girl, not a guy okay."

I looked at Alice who already knew what was going to happen next.

"Edward don't you dare hurt Jasper. And Jasper don't you dare still Edwards favorite Teddy bear, Mr. Snuggles, you know how crazy he gets when he is missing."

"fine."

**okay i seriously don't know what to write next so can someone help me? lol thanks in advance.**


End file.
